


Those We Love

by xxDustNight88



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe, Bill doesn't die, Drabble, F/M, No Dialogue, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Sookie knows that we should always check on those we love.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Those We Love

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely never thought I would write this pairing, but here we are! My first time writing for this fandom as well. I hope that it is okay for being so short and quick. Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight88!
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Prompt: #31DaysOfWritingChallenge October 24th: No-TP

Sitting at the vanity, Sookie swept her long, blonde hair into her usual high ponytail. She was getting ready for work and had already finished her makeup. All that was left was to slip on her shoes and grab her purse before heading out the door to Merlotte's.

Taking a second to glance toward the window, Sookie frowned. She'd picked up an earlier starting shift tonight for Arlene so she could have a night off with Terry since their anniversary was coming up soon. The sun was still shining outside, and she frowned. There were still a few hours before sunset and the safety the darkness provided.

The darkness meant that Bill was there to protect her, not that she needed protection. Sookie knew how to take care of herself. She'd proven that time and time again over the years. Now that everything had settled down and she and Bill decided to stay together, everything seemed right in the world. Eric and Sam held parts of her heart, but in the end, she'd chosen Bill. Someday, she might even let him turn her into a vampire, but for the time being, she was going to stay human.

The sun was nearing an end of its day, but the night was still a ways off. Bill wouldn't be awake until then, and that meant she couldn't see him before work like she sometimes had the opportunity to do. Maybe if she was lucky, Bill would come into Merlot's that night and she would get to see him in her section. Although it was a Friday night in a bar tended to be a lot busier on Fridays than any other evening except maybe Saturday. Bill usually had work of his own to do, and he liked to stay away if it was too busy.

Sighing heavily, Sookie stood and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Her dinner dishes were drying on the rack, but since she was dragging her feet with wanting to leave for work, she decided to take care of those first. Grabbing a clean dish towel, Sookie slowly dried her plate silverware, and glass before putting them back into the cupboards and the drawer. While she did this, she stared out the window, wishing the sun would set quicker.

Unfortunately for her, she did not have the skills to make the night come any sooner. With a heavy heart, she grabbed her purse and car keys and headed out the back door, making sure to lock up behind her. Getting into a car to start the emission, Sookie prepared for the drive into town, but her heart wasn't in it this evening. Her heart was across the cemetery hidden beneath the floorboards of the Compton house.

The people of Bon Temps thought she was crazy, but Sookie loved Bill with all of her heart. Even after all of the drama and near-death experiences, she still chose him time and time again. Knowing it would make her late, Sookie decided to make a stop at his house just to make sure he was okay. Sam would understand, even if it meant she was going to get a stern look from him and extra cleanups to do. Even so, Sookie knew she would feel better about the next few hours if Bill was safe.

After all, you always had to check on those that you love.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
